Love To Perfection
by thousandbirds
Summary: Athrun's crippled. Cagalli's blind. They helped each other in their daily difficulties leading them to developed more than just a friend feelings towards each other but why do love seems so impossible for them? Completed
1. Head Banging Wore Brains Down

Even with the most beautiful things in the world, not everyone can see it with their eyes for not all of them having the gift of sight. Cagalli Yula Attha was one of them. Everything she sees is black and nothing else. She haven't learn the wonder of the world, never saw the beauty of colours, and most important of all she never know how the world looks like.

It was just plain dark.

As the morning sun shines through her window, she stirred lightly in her sleep and wanted to continue to sleep but she knew she couldn't do so. She had an appointment with Athrun and her nanny. She lazily stumbled onto the floor and get herself prepared. The clothes were all fixed up on her bed by her sister-in-law so she could easily find them.

As the aroma of the delicious breakfast filled her nose, she quickly went down the stairs and greet her brother whom as usual sitting on the chair reading newspaper and her sister-in law Lacus will going up and down to prepare everything.

"What's for breakfast Lacus?" she sniffed the air trying to guess.

"Pancakes for breakfast." she replied from inside the kitchen. Cagalli fetch a slipper nearby and threw it at Kira's direction earning a small yelp.

"Is this the way you treat your brother?" he asked while folding the newspaper.

"And is this the way you treat your wife by letting her to do all the work alone?" she retort him back and she could hear him dragging his feet towards the kitchen. She loves making fun of him or ordering him to do things.

"I still wonder how you mange to hit me every time?" he poked his head from the door and Cagalli couldn't help but to rolled her eyes. He's been sitting there for so many years and earning a lot of slipper hitting yet he never think of changing place.

"It's just luck I guess." she answered back, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Right!"and he went back inside.

Moments later, Kira was kicked out from the kitchen after having so many plates broke and to her discomfort, Athrun finally arrived. Cagalli could hear the sound of the wheelchair in the living room and Athrun persistent saying that he can handle it himself. Just like Cagalli, Athrun wasn't perfect like anyone, in fact he was crippled. Both of them have been helping each other through their daily difficulties. He acts as her direction instructor while she acts as his legs for him.

"Morning Athrun." she greeted him, looking straight for she was unable to estimate where he is and his usual calm voice greeted her back.

"Good morning Cagalli. How are you feeling today?" he smiled looking at the blonde who was staring straight as he wheeled his wheelchair opposite of her as if she was looking at him.

"Never better. You?" her hands searching for the cup of milk.

"Great and a little to your left Cagalli." as Cagalli get hold of her cup of milk, she sipped it slowly tasting the milk before she drank them.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"My pleasure." as he wheeled his wheelchair towards her and help her to wipe away the milk at the corner of her lips.

"Let's go now. We are late aren't we?" she asked as she slowly took hold of Athrun's hand.

"Yes, I believe we are." he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. Cagalli pushed Athrun out while he keep on giving her direction and this time Cagalli was able to avoid any wall banging.

"Ahh! Your ears adn brain are working well I see."

**BANG!**

"You are talking Athrun?" as the blue-haired man painfully rubbed his forehead for the hard impact on the wall. He made a mental note not to make fun of her ever again.

"How do you know there's a wall nearby?" he muttered softly.

She laughed while ruffled his hair blindly and she whispered into his ears. Athrun pouted lightly and make sure his hair is in perfect state.

"This is my house idiot."

"Head baging in the morning wore down my brain slightly." he retort back while Cagalli could only chuckle.


	2. Issues Of Undergarments

The warmth of the radiant sun stroked her skin and she wondered when she can finally set her eyes on the bright sun that people always described. She sighed inside her heart not wanting Athrun to hear her and quietly pushed him away from the crowd of people surrounding him.

Not only the shape or the brightness of the sun intrigue her, how Athrun really looks like made her curious as well. Sure she heard giggling whenever she went out with him and in addition a little slutty voices calling him handsome but does it means that he really is good looking that much? It's pretty useless asking anyone, they will just say he's handsome, a perfect gentleman.

_Guess I'll have to see him with my eyes...if I have the chance_

"Cheer up! I know someday the doctor will able to find a suitable cornea for you." his always calm voice soothed her and she smiled at him. She wouldn't know that he smiles back at her but she think that invisible smile he gave her are still the same.

"Don't worry I'm fine. How about you?" she asked silently, not wanted to hurt him.

"I guess I am the same with you but we've heard that same line for so many years...I think I'm used to it by now." he laughed and Cagalli giggled lightly.

True that it's been so many years the doctors saying the same line trying to give them hope but till those words became a reality, they can only hope. It's either We have some news or soon you will restore your eyesight Miss Attha and the same goes to Athrun. Frankly speaking, they got tired of hearing it and eventually planned to missed some of the appointments but they didn't. What if they really have good news. They can't missed that opportunity reminding herself that many people are waiting for corneas and leg transplant.

"Come on Cagalli. Let's go get some ice-cream." he said and she nodded.

"Deal but your treat." she noted and her expression stated that she wanted no argument.

"Well if you remember clearly, I've been paying ice-cream all the time so I don't think I need any reminding." he smirked, he knew that annoyed her slightly.

"Are you saying that I'm being unfair to you?" her voice hinted a slight guiltiness or even a little anger.

"Even you give me hundred heads, I couldn't dare to say that Your Highness." he joked and she huffed.

III

"What's the time now Athrun?"she asked while licking on her chocolate chip cookies with her tongue.

"Three..why?" he stopped eating his ice-cream when he realizes that Cagalli is waving her hand for the waitress, feeling very impatient to go off.

"I promise Mana to go out with her. She needs to buy something for me." Athrun paid the waitress and Cagalli quickly pushed him off the ice-cream shop and her with fast pace pushing the wheel chair trough the crowds wanted nothing but to reach her home in time.

"What's the hurry? I can always help you...I always did."

"Does that involve in helping me to choose my lingeries? You know the size and the colour and which looks beautiful on me?" he blushed so hard and for once she is grateful that Cagalli couldn't see him in this state. It would be very embarrassing.

Cagalli knew better. Such statement like hers, every guy would go red like a crab but she left him some pride. She made a mental note to embarrass him when she got the chance to do so with this highly amusing joke. Athrun cleared his throat, calming himself down and letting the warmth on his cheek to die away.

She couldn't contain her laughter after hearing him clearing is throat laughed out and he wanted revenge.

"Who said I couldn't do so?" he asked. His eyes showing mischievousness.

"Huh? I mean it's a lingerie shop."

"I am a guy after all and which lingerie are good on girls are men specialties don't you think?" he teased.

"A-Ahh...what are you talking about?"

"Colours that suits you and looks beautiful on you, that is a no problem. About the size, that can be settle less than a minute." he was hiding his laughter behind his hand and he peered at her flushed face and laughed even harder.

"That is so not funny Athrun." she pouted and hit him lightly on the head.

"Really? It is to me!"

"Shut up!"

"Really I can do that. All I need is a chance." he continue to tease her not understanding that the blonde currently anger bar have reach the maximum.

III

"Damn! Does she have to hit me this hard?" the blue-haired guy rubbed his cheek in pain and Lacus could only giggle in delight while the brunette was throwing daggers at his friend.

"How about you deserved it?"

"I was just teasing her!" he protested.

"She just helped you to get rid of some of the girls, you should be grateful isn't?" Lacus voiced up, making fun of him as well.

"Funny Lacus." and he continue to grumbled.

-:- Next Day -:-

"How's you cheek Athrun? Pain?" the blonde was enjoying her breakfast while greeting the swollen cheek man she had beaten up yesterday.

"It hurts alright but I don't think you are having fun either." he smirked.

"How would you know?"

"I did hear you grumbled about your undergarments."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ATHRUN?"as Kira loud screaming can be heard from the kitchen and Athrun quickly wheeled himself away finding shelter. Cagalli already blindly searching for stuff to throw at him.

_Gee! I only heard her saying it not like I saw it...brother and sister_

He rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

Finally done! This chapter is boring and is not entertaining and I couldn't believe I actually wrote about undergarments. Well please forgive me for such crappy chapter and any mistakes.

Thank you to those who actually read it and review. I appreciate it. Thank you so much

P/S: Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Sunset And Cagalli

After days of endless dagger throwing from Kira and Cagalli, Athrun can finally rest in relief not afraid of being strangle in the middle of his dinner or sleeping in their house. He had to curse the his neighbour for ruining the walls of his house. Patiently,he flipped the magazine in his hand, reading some interesting topic while waiting for the princess to get ready. Cagalli don't like herself to look like a doll all dressed up but today is exceptional, she is going for her father's memorial.

Somehow, he is eager to see her in dress for Cagalli willingness to wear a dress will make the whole world spin upright and not like how it suppose to be. It is definitely worth the show. He wondered how does she look like in a dress, pretty and elegance, drop dead gorgeous or even seductive and seducing?Realizing the words that ran through his mind, he mentally slap himself from going any further.

"Hey! Not done yet?"Kira asked as Athrun replaced the magazine in its original place and turned to face his friend, waiting patiently for his wife and sister. He shook his head and as if they were thinking about the same thing, they burst out laughing.

"You know Kira...I'm little curious how Cagalli look like in a dress." he crossed his arm.

"You are not the only one. I'm surprised she actually volunteered to wear a dress."

"I'm waiting for that surprise." he grinned.

"So am I." as the brunette laughed silently, hiding his face behind the pillow.

III

"Are you sure I look fine?" the blonde seated herself in front the mirror and letting her sister-in- law to dress her up asked.

"I'm positive of it. Don't worry." the pink-haired patted her on the shoulder, trying to reassure her that she looked perfect.

"It better be fine. I don't want to get embarrass especially in front of Athrun. He will laugh at me and I will never forget that misery ever." she paled lightly at that thought while Lacus can only shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm sure Athrun will be too mesmerize with your beauty to even remember to talk." and unexpectedly, the quiet blonde blushed at that particular comment and Lacus could only smile knowingly.

"He won't." she murmured as they slowly descend the stairs to fulfill those two gentlemen curiosities.

III

It must have been a full minute long he have been staring at her. He knew of that fact but however his brain unable to cope up and couldn't make his eyes to look other places other than her. Whatever words that ran through his mind earlier didn't registered well compared to what she looked like now. To him...she's angelic.

"I told you didn't I that he won't remember how to talk." the blue-haired is positive they were talking about him and he quickly snapped out of his staring. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and Kira all of sudden smacked him on his head and whispered something in to his ear. Colour painted his pale cheek.

"Well let's go shall we?" Kira asked as they all nodded.

Cagalli carefully took hold of Athrun's wheelchair and pushed him off. Not a word spoken between them for the rest of the journey.

III

After the siblings have finish talking to the memorial of their father, Kira wanted to go home, Cagalli wanted to go somewhere else and Athrun as usual, her direction giver followed her decision. After of endless waving and Kira advises on everything, the married couples finally drove off leaving both of them.

"What should we do now? Kira went back with Lacus." the blonde spoke for the first time , while pushing him around the beautiful park.

"We'll go to the mountain top. Is that fine with you?" he asked while turning backwards to look at her. She smiled and nodded.

When they reached there, Athrun forced himself off the wheelchair to seat down on the grass field. Athrun seated on the field carefully guided her down. The wind is blowing hard causing their hair to fly lifelessly and Cagalli had a hard time to protect her dress from flying up. She groaned in dismay.

"What are we doing here anyway?" the blonde asked while she roughly slammed her lifting dress down.

"To feel the wind and watch the sunset." for that moment, Cagalli quieted down not knowing what to say. She knew that she wouldn't able to watch the sunset even though how beautiful they are and she smile slightly not wanted to spoil Athrun's mood.

He looked at her bitter smile and his hand took hold of hers. She spontaneously rested her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. For her, it's better to have her eyes closes. At least she can remind herself that she is not watching the beautiful sunset. Athrun buried his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"I'm sure the sunset is very beautiful isn't Athrun?" she asked while Athrun looked up at the orange sky, looking at the setting sun with a smile on his face.

"It is beautiful." Cagalli sit up straight and shifted her place, feeling uncomfortable. Athrun hugged her from behind causing her back to crush to his chest. She yelped in surprise and struggled herself to get out form his embrace. He restrained her by resting his head on her shoulder. Slowly, she relaxes and melted herself in his embrace.

"Compared to the sunset, you are much more beautiful Cagalli." he whispered into her ear and with colour painted her cheek, she never felt any happier in her life. She laid back slightly and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. Words are left hidden as both of them treasured the moment in silence.

_Thank you Athrun..._

_**Author's Note:**_

Very very short chapter and unbelievable terrible. Please forgive me for such crappy chapter and mistakes as well. Thank you for those who read and review and please continue to do so. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try to improve them.


	4. Anything For You

"Cheer up Cagalli. It's not the first time." He soothed her down, feeling a little guilty himself. His eyes stared blankly at the pills in his head, remembering his earlier appointment with the doctor.

Ca_n these pills really cure my leg?_

The doctor had told him about the newfound medication and asked him to give it a try. Percentage of success is unknown but he thought that it was worth a try. Who knows? He might able to walk again. Cagalli cried with joy for him but he noticed something in her eyes, there is a hint of sadness. He knew that she was disappointed with the news of her eyes and now that he had a chance to recover….

"I'm fine Athrun. Don't worry about me." She smiled but he saw those smile of hers are forced. He took hold of her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and she acknowledges it.

"Where do you think we should go now?" trying to bring her somewhere to have some fun, to cheer her up but she shook her head, rejecting his request.

"I wanted to go home." She said, simply. Athrun smile faltered but nonetheless he agrees with her decision, not wanting to disobey her.

_Not this time_

"Let's go then."

Along the way, not a word spoken between them. Even the news of his possibility to recover cannot cheer him up but instead it wore the happiness of him and Cagalli down. His ray of sunshine has been blocked by clouds. The only thing is his mind is how to recover her smile even though risking everything he has now.

III

She is not selfish in fact she never feel any happier then she is now hearing the news both Athrun and her had longed to hear for a very long time, all this years. However, how many times she tried to make the disappointment in her heart disappear, the tugging feeling still remains.

She couldn't help but to think that things won't be the same if Athrun recovers and she sighed deeply. Who is she to think this way? Shouldn't she be happy that at least one of them can finally recover?

"Why am I thinking like this? I am happy for him…for both of us." She told herself but somehow those words didn't bring much comfort to her.

Will Athrun still visit her everyday? Being with her as much as he could? Or he will forget about her and acquainted himself with beautiful girls? Will he not need her as his leg anymore? She surely doesn't want that to happen ever. She might be blind but being a blind girl like her able to help her best friend, to help someone feels good.

Athrun in return will always be her direction instructor together forever. A smile formed on her face as those thoughts ran through her head. She is way too depended on him as if her life is incomplete without him even for a day but somehow she likes that idea and she doesn't know why.

III

He was staring at the pills and back at the beautiful sky outside the window. It's unfair for Cagalli for not able to watch this beautiful nature and it is unfair for him for being crippled. He always wanted to walk and able to run, going to work like a normal person and never be looked down ever again because his disabilities. He yearns for it but now…he doesn't feel like it anymore.

_Maybe because Cagalli is disappointed_

"She's unhappy because of me?" he asked himself.

He closes his eyes, the scenery in front him indulge into darkness. How creepy it is not able to see the colours, the wonders of life. It was worse compared to the condition he is now. Who is he to complain? He tries to stop himself from thinking. Not the pills, not what the doctor had said, and definitely not Cagalli's unhappy face. It hurts him to see her sad and he of all people have no idea why.

-:- Next Morning -:-

She's been expecting him like forever but her best friend is nowhere around. Kira looked at her sister solemnly and exchanged confused glances with his wife but she just shrugged in reply.

_Just what I needed_

Athrun has to be the most responsible human ever alive or almost. He can rarely late for something or actually forgot about a promise but now late for almost an hour from their usual everyday activity is way too unusual.

"I'm sure Athrun is stuck in traffic." Kira tries to convince his sister with his logic answer to the blue-haired friend lateness.

"Athrun's is disabled in walking, he doesn't have a car and how in the world can he stuck in traffic?" she asked him back and Kira groaned. Now he didn't think of that.

"His boss needs him right now?" he tries again.

"His boss gave him a day free today." He give up, there is nothing he can say to make Cagalli suspicion that something bad had happen to Athrun and the blonde continue to lost in her thoughts.

_Athrun? Where are you?_

III

He is wheeling his chair all around the park, eyes averted to the ground all around, searching for something. He had bought that gift with a lot amount of money and spends a lot of hard work just to find that crystal and he had lost it within day. He just wanted to cheer her up and now what did he have to do so?

_Where did I drop it?_

He must have been appearing at the same place for so many times that people begin to notice him weird behavior. He turned to the fountain remembering he went there earlier and to his relief, he saw it on the ground nearby. He bends himself down to pick up that object but he couldn't reach.

_Don't fail me now my leg! Wait! My legs always failed me._

"Let me help you." Athrun looked up and saw…

"Doctor Jones?"

"Good morning Mr.Zala." as the doctor handed the crystal back to Athrun hand. Athrun checked the crystal carefully searching for any flaw and damage and sighed in relief when there is any.

"Thank you so much." He thanked the doctor and he smiled in reply.

"I'm sure Miss Athha will be really happy." And he walked off while Athrun just stared at his walking form.

His fingers toyed with the crystal in hand and imagine how happy Cagalli would be when she receives this. Even though she couldn't see the unique shape of this crystal with ballerinas dancing around a pair of couple but she would be proud that he had found it back for her.

Speaking of Cagalli….

"I'm late!"

III

"Maybe we should call the cops?" Cagalli suggested, feeling impatient.

"He's just gone for one and a half hour. Cops wouldn't handle this." The brunette tried his best to convince and calm his sister down from actually calling the cops.

For the entire morning, he is not allowed to go to work because she wanted him to stay at home at least until Athrun arrives. He had called his manager to explain his lateness and he had one hour due to reach his office or else, they will eating grains instead of rice.

"For Athrun, it's more that 24 hours." She practically yelled. Her lips trembled.

"Now don't worry dear. Why don't you help me in the kitchen? Kira will think of something." Lacus soothed her and Cagalli reluctantly agree.

_Athrun I am so going to brutally murder you if you didn't arrive…_

"I'm so sorry. I dropped something and I have to find it back and that is why I am …where is Cagalli?" the blue- haired surveyed the entire living room but no sign of Cagalli only a very pissed of Kira glaring him.

He wheeled himself to the sofa and with Kira's help he seated himself on the couch and explained everything to the over protective brother in front of him. Lacus appeared with a glass of water for him, telling him that Cagalli is in the bathroom, trying to freshen herself up.

A moment later, the couple went off to work leaving Athrun there seated patiently on the couch waiting for the blonde to come out. He heard footsteps and peered to the source of the sound. He saw Cagalli walking slowly across the dining table and to the couch he is seating on, right beside him.

"Do you have any news?" she asked practically to no one. Athrun noticed her eyes are red and he wondered why.

"Cagalli? Have you been crying?" he asked, feeling curious and Cagalli's eyes widened. Her hands reached out to touch him and he let her to do so.

Before he can ever ask another question, the blonde crushed herself on him sobbing on his chest while landing punches on him. He heard some of her mumbling like making her worried and not a phone call. He hugged her in return, calming her down. She withdraws herself from Athrun and dries her eyes.

"Hold out you hand Cagalli." He commanded.

"Why?" but nonetheless hold out her hand and Athrun placed that crystal on her hand and she fingers it. She gasped.

"You found it back. Thank you." She leaned towards him, feeling his face with her other hand and to his surprise, she kisses him on the cheek. The colours on his face darkened but smile at the smile on her face.

He took both of her hand and tilted her chin to make her facing him. He leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly. She struggled slightly but eventually settled down in his embrace and heard him whisper in her ears.

"Anything for you." And he had made a decision…he won't be taking the pills for her.

**Author's Note:**

Finally I get this chapter done and I am sorry. Obviously this is not entirely a good chapter and for not updating for quite a long time. Thank you to those who read and review and I hope you will all continue to do so.

**To ovp:** Thank you so much

**To Cari-Akira**: I think this chapter answers your question. They are still friends and thank you very much

**To Genny-chan**: Thank you!

**To animeluver461**: Wow! Three review in a row. I'm way too happy to actually describe it and thank you so much.

**To JC-Athie**: Thank you!

**To IYGU**: Thank you!

**To Maeye**: Thank you!

**To ANONYMOUS-gsd**: Thank you! At least you review and I'm happy

**To Sunflower Seeds**: Thank you very much!

All my replies are thank you and I can never thank enough. Please forgive me for any mistakes and tell me if there is. Please continue to read and review.


	5. I Don't Want To Hurt You

It must have been a week the pills stay untouched or rather unseen on the table. He had made a decision not to take it just because he wanted to see her happy again. She needs him to be with her and he would felt the same if she can recovers and he couldn't. He understands that.

As he wheeled himself in to the house, he was greeted by a bashful morning as frying pans accidentally flew out and almost hit him square on the face. He couldn't have wanted to run away as fast he could right now.

"I'm sorry Athrun. My fingers slipped." He looked up to find Lacus smiling apologetically at him and he wonders what makes her fingers slipped and with a frying pan at hand as well.

"No worries but go easy on the utensils." He smiles back at her and she took the frying pan in and another loud crash was heard.

_And I clearly wish to have my head with my body in one piece when I came out of this house later_

He wheeled himself on the couch and settled himself comfortable on them. He pushed himself up from the wheelchair and slumped himself hardly on the couch without meaning to. He turned to the stairs when he heard her coming down, looking at her attire and his eyes were sucked out.

"What are you wearing Cagalli?" he asked abruptly totally forgetting she can't see.

"Good morning Athrun and what am I wearing? Lacus always do the job for me." Her hands touched the furniture one by one avoiding colliding with the newly arranged living room.

"She changed it again?" he asked and guided her to seat beside him.

"She's pregnant and you know pregnant lady and their moods." She sighed and both of them couldn't help but feel bad for her brother and his best friend who is standing inside the kitchen, suffering the crazy moods of his wife.

"She's fine last week." He noted and he concluded it's safer if they get out of here the sooner.

III

"You're heavy." She grumbled as she pushes the wheelchair with Athrun seating on it up the stairs to her room.

"And you need to change."

She sighed as she reached the last steps of the stairs and he counted it was 15 minutes to get them up the stairs. She pushed him inside and he chooses her clothes from the wardrobe. She complied with his orders and changed in the bathroom while he entertains himself with her room.

"I should come early next time and be your clothes picker." He grinned when he saw the results and she thought that was a bad idea.

"I think whatever I'm wearing is bad." she shook her head.

"Not when you are wearing a pregnant clothes just now." He laughed and she grabbed her comb and threw it at him and landed on the bed.

"I found it funny." She retorted back.

"Indeed."

III

"No Kira! You get your butt back here! I'm not done with lecturing you." The pink hair screamed at her husband and Athrun couldn't imagine a soft spoken woman can changed drastically. He peered at the blonde and shuddered when he imagine Cagalli's the one gotten pregnant.

"I need to cook breakfast." He protested.

"You do not know how to cook and you do not know what Cagalli like!" the knife in her hand is one thing but looking at the dishes cooked are another thing.

"Lacus? I don't think Cagalli would enjoy ice-cream with bacon early in the morning for breakfast." He said it so softly afraid the raging wife of his would consider stabbing him on the stomach with that extremely sharp knife on hand.

"What did you say?"

III

"Thank God we are out of there." The blonde sighed in relief and he makes a noise of agreement.

"There goes another day of running away to save our lives. I wonder when wills this end." He asked, peering behind to the blonde.

"5 more months perhaps?"

"Looks like you are stuck with ice-cream and bacon for breakfast." He teased.

"Don't push it Athrun. I can easily leave you here with your fan girls." He felt her pinching him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed.

III

_Can I really kill Athrun and Cagalli now? Because I have perfect reason why I should do so!_

"Kira! I'm having a backache." He could hear her scream perfectly loud inside the closet considering she is just outside that wardrobe door with a very angry face staring down at him.

He felt guilty…really guilty.

"Hello Lacus." He waved at her, giving her a toothy smile but her expression remains the same. It seems like its not working.

"You better be listening to me if you don't want a divorce paper for you to sign."

"Yes madam!" he saluted her and followed her closely behind.

_Another reason why I should kill them both for ditching me alone here!_

III

"So Athrun, did the pills work?" she asked all of sudden while licking continuously at her ice-cream. He stopped eating and turned his attention towards her.

"What pills?"

"The pills that the doctor gave for your legs." She acted as if she was fine with it, no unhappiness along with the same bright smile carved on her face. He looked down unsure what to tell her.

"I-I didn't take them." He stopped talking, she stopped eating.

"Why?" she asked, the ice-cream in hand lay forgotten. Her face was filled with worries.

"Be-Because I don't want to." He lied partially afraid to look at her face. She didn't press on that matter and he let it go just like that, continue what they are doing before.

He sighed in relief but his heart lurched lightly for lying to her. The smile has gone and only to be replaced by a solemn face filled with worries. She on the other hand does not need to ask no more. She knew everything; he did this because of her. He doesn't want to take the medication because of her. She is selfish now she noticed no matter how he covered it up.

_I don't want to hurt you Cagalli_

"I'm sorry Cagalli." He took her free hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You should take it if you want me to be happy." She said, forcing up a smile at him.

"I know…I know."

_Thank you Cagalli…I…thank you_

_**Author's Note:**_

I am terribly sorry for not updating for a very long time because I am stuck in the chamber of homework and examinations. Three weeks to be exact. I wanted to thank you for everyone who read and reviews thank you very much and please continue to do so.

P/S: Brain cells are severely damaged as you can see in this chapter. It's terrible!


	6. Consequences Of Risk Taken

He stared at the tablets in hand; his grip on the cup tightens every second. He still feeling doubtful at the very chance he is having now. He doesn't want to have his hope high or his disappointment will be even bigger when everything doesn't work out. What will he do if those tablets really work out? Will he able to walk again?

He felt a pressure on his shoulder and he peered up to meet her distant amber eyes. She didn't look down to meet him because she was unable to do so. If he can recover and walk again, will she be able to do so as well?

He put the tablets and the cup on the table. He wheeled around to face her, tugging her at her hand telling her to kneel down. He stroked her blonde hair and she playfully ruffled his hair in return.

"Hey!" he protested when she treated him like a small child.

"What?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. He pulled towards him causing her to slumped herself on top of him. He thanked God that the wheel chair didn't toppled backwards. She pushed himself out and instead of saying she was sorry, she swats him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't do that again." She said or be exact screaming into his ears. He winced at the loud voice.

"You'll probably miss this when I recover." He smirked and even without her looking, she knew him too well. She shook her head in denial.

"Keep that damn smirk away." She scolded, getting herself up from him.

"What?" this time he pretends to sound innocent…very innocent. She gave him a look that tells him that you-do that-again-you die. He cleared his throat, his smirk gone. Cagalli blind or not, is not someone you wanted to mess with.

He turned to look at the tablet and smiled. A chance is for him to take and not to let go. He took it in his hand and swallowed it. Now all he needed to do is take them everyday and wait for the results…if there is any result.

III

Most of the time, he would avoid going to work in the morning and prefer to visit Cagalli instead because by then, before he could wheeled himself into the building, he will be fully surrounded by his colleagues and to his worst nightmare…ladies colleagues. The man will just gave him a smile or the one who knows him better will give him a sympathetic smile but yet none of them lend him a hand.

Ladies with their choice of men is horrible and when their choices came to Athrun, it was even terrible. Ladies with mood swings is bad enough, ladies who is in anger and jealousy is very ugly to look at. It explains why none of the male population in the office is willing to help him. He shrugged remembering on of his colleagues was sent to the hospital beaten by his so called fan girls because he was trying to abduct him for them and to him is trying to save him.

Horror to him as he stares at the tall building in front of him, eyes looking from left to right, back to the front and left to right again. When the coast is clear, he speed his wheelchair towards the currently opening lift. But then, when he taught his luck finally come to a change…it proves him wrong.

"Athrun! You are early today." And more similar words came out of all the ladies in the lift.

One offers to push his wheelchair followed by protest from the others, a few wanted to buy him breakfast and another few wanted to offer him their drinks which is stained by their lipsticks. Oh his life couldn't go worst than he already is.

One thing he cannot imagine and definitely do not want to imagine is what he will go through when he had to go to the office just like any of them once he is able to walk and no longer had any excuses to leave early.

His life is one kind of a torturing hell that's for sure and it tends to get worst by the time he recovers.

III

"You better watch out Zala…I know where you live." She sneered at him and laughed lightly when she realizes her little treat is quite true. She knows where he lives and actually has a spare key without him knowing it. An innocent Cagalli doesn't mean she isn't any sneaky.

"I'm sure you do." He said while trying his best not to hurt that delicate blonde that threatens him that she knew where he lives. His hand on her shoulder, massaging her and making her squirmed once in a while and moaned in relaxation. He pouted. He wanted a massage too.

He stops the massaging and she realizing it sprang up from her seat, hands searching for the blue-haired. When she found him, she grips him hard on the shoulder with a nasty glance on her eyes. Though she was looking straight into his eyes, Athrun was sure she has no idea.

"A massage at the leg will be great." he said, while hammering his leg lightly. It's been two weeks now and somehow his leg felt numb sometimes and when he realizes it, his leg is just like normal. He still couldn't move and he still couldn't feel anything yet. Sometimes he thought that feeling was just his imagination.

He saw her eyes were filled with worries and she put a hand on her shoulder as if telling her that he's fine. She acknowledges it and begins hammering his leg gently. That shocked him quite a little since he expected her to give him her full force.

"How is it?" she asked eagerly wanted to know how her massaging is.

"It surprises me. I never knew you have that talent." He said truthfully and she giggled, proceeding with her massaging but once in a while, Athrun could feel her resting her head on his lap. He looked away from his book and glance at her face.

_What will I do without her?_

He does not intend to find out the answer of this particular question.

III

He felt his leg numb all of sudden as if he was attacked my millions and millions of ant. He wanted to make it all go away but he couldn't move his leg. He shakily wheeled himself towards the phone and calls his friend. He thought that it was nothing serious last night but the feeling isn't getting better this morning as well.

He slammed down the phone while getting himself ready. Kira will be here to fetch him to see the doctor. He doesn't feel like letting Cagalli to help him or taking his time to see the doctor. He just doesn't feel great with those legs of his. He just wanted to get there as soon as possible and get a remedy to cure this little numbness.

He massages his legs couldn't help but to feel worry. What is wrong with his legs? Is this the side effect of the tablets, not quite remembering the doctor telling him that the tablets have side effects? He was already crippled…he does not want anything else to happen to him anymore.

Fifteen minutes later, along with her who insist in going with him knocked on the door and gently opened the door and only to be greeted by a cheerful smile of the regular doctor of his. Athrun guided Cagalli towards one of the chair and she slowly sit down, paying attention to Athrun and the doctor's conversation.

"You mean your legs felt numb like being bugged by millions of ants?" the doctor asked, while his hand busy writing something on his patient card. He nodded in reply and he gave him a reassuring smile.

"No need to worry too much Mr. Zala. I am sure this is a very good sign of showing that the tablets are showing effects. May I know how long you started to take this tablet?" he asked again.

"About a month I guess." He answered.

"As I say do not worry. All you have to do to get rid of this numbness is to massage it as much as you can consider you still cannot move your legs yet. Once the blood circulation is normal, you will no longer feel this." Athrun smiled gratefully at the doctor and thanked him.

Cagalli sensed that the conversation is over stood up, thanked the doctor slowly find her way out of the room. She felt so happy for Athrun that the tablets finally have some of its effect on his legs. It wouldn't be long that he can finally walk again. Athrun wheeled himself behind her but before he could close the door, the doctor stopped him.

He kneeled down beside him and whispered softly to him.

"I do not want to worry your friend but I must let you know these tablets may not work forever. They might lose their effects on you." He turned to Cagalli to see her unnoticed of their conversation and he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"I am ready to accept all this when I started to risk this chance doctor." He whispered back and he patted him on the shoulder and closes the door to his room.

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry I didn't get to update fast and it seems like I am quite rotten in this fiction, so they tend to get short. Thank you to those who take their time to read and review and I am very sorry to disappoint all of you with this terrible update.

**To the anonymous reviewers: **

**To asucags**: Well pregnant ladies are not to be mess with. Precaution better thank cure. Thank you very much.

**To Meyrin-Hater**: I glad you think the previous chapter is fine but you don't like thay I make Lacus pregnant. I reply you in Neopets and err…what's done is done. Thank you very much.

**To SEEDsummoner**: Thank you! I glad that you like it and think that horrible chapter is fine.

**To asucaga4ever**: The same problem of unable to sign in again huh? Never mind I still accept anonymous readers and I guess I'll have to reply you through here then. Thank you very much.


	7. I'm Home

His slumber was rudely interrupted by the ringing sound of his clock at the bed stand beside him. His groaned and stretched lightly before he slammed his hand on the clock to shut it up. He withdraws his hand from the cold environment back to the warm of his blanket. Tossing himself to the other side of the bed, he hopes to get back to his beautiful sleep moment ago.

His mind was fully awake and he could hear the usual voices coming from his neighbour hood. School buses to and fro, mother of every child nagging them on the way, cars engines roars and as hateful it is, the newly wed couple argued at this time of day. He doesn't know whether it's their passion to bicker that brings them together or it was just another hasty decision to get married.

He needed an earmuff to die down all this unholy noises so early in the morning. Tossing around and around, burying his head underneath his pillow but none of the efforts bore a chance of successfulness. He sighed in defeat as he sprang up from his bed and angrily stormed out of his bed, shivering as the warmth left him only to be replaced by a chilling feeling.

He had lost his will to wake up early in the morning looking forward for something. He doesn't have anything to look forward anymore…

Not after he had his leg recovered.

III

"Good morning Athrun." He was greeted by countless woman colleagues as soon as he stepped into the building. He smiled and greeted them back just as politely. He could hear them giggled whenever he walked past and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

A year now has passed and right after he recovered, the boss promoted him saying that it was better to give the customer a good impression of the staff. His meaning means a handicapped person aren't a most suitable person to have the position of a manger even though how capable he is.

He is a manager now. A better house, a better job and he can almost get what he wants only with an exception. He heard that the olden people said that is someone obtained something, they loses something just as important. He guessed it's the truth.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

He snapped out of his thoughts and instantly got hold of his hand phone.

"Good morning Mr. Smith." He answered the phone with a very professional like upon hearing his customer's voice from the other end, making sure his customer feels his confidence even though through phone.

_Just another day…_

III

He remembered that he used to love coming to this very house. A feeling of joy will always seeped through his veins making his heart pumped faster and his smile that never failed to come to his face every time he stepped his foot into this very house. But now, he just felt ordinary and empty. The joy he used to have no longer existed. He wondered why as he hesitated whether to ring the doorbell.

Before he could raise his hand to do so, the door opened to reveal a person he hasn't see for quite sometime. He smiled at her and she gave him her best smile.

"It's been a long time Athrun. How have you been?" her angel- like voice rang in his ears

"Never better Lacus. How about you?" he seated himself on the couch comfortably as the pink-haired friend of his poured him a cup of tea. He muttered thanks and sipped the hot liquid tenderly into his mouth. Jasmine tea, he noted.

_Just like the old time._

"How's the tea?" she asked, her gaze fixed on him. The smile never leaves her face.

"Perfect as usual." He grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said again but interrupted by her husband arrival. Athrun turned and saw the brunette standing at the front door, looking intensely at him. Athrun looked back at him weirdly. Surely he hasn't changed that much on one year time that his best friend couldn't remember him?

He walked forward and gave the brunette a friendly hug and only to be reply by a large smack on his back. The brunette was laughing happily at seeing his best friend after a long time.

"What wind brings you here?" he asked as he settled himself on the couch next to his wife.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. He doesn't know what brings him here again after so long.

"I don't know." He repeated his sentence, whether to answer his friend or to answer himself. The couple just looks at each other and smiled mischievously. They had a plan ahead.

III

It was no longer darkness for her as she can see the colourful world with her very own eyes, not from the explanation her friends have told her. It was best to savours this beautiful scene in front of her. The air was refreshing and the sun rising is the best thing she can ever hope for to see.

There's a disappointed that she was watching this magnificent view by herself and with no one to share it with. The peacefulness was soon interrupted by her hand phone ringing. Seeing the name displayed on the screen, she groaned likely.

"Hello Kira. I see that you have not acquainted with my time here." she said it with sarcasm and she knew Kira would be confused for a moment and then shrugged it off as if this comment had never came out from her mouth before.

"It's not like you are sleeping. Staying up till now again?" she can hear the concern voice of her brother. She made a noise of agreement and closes her eyes, almost forgetting that she is still on the live with her brother.

"Any problem there Kira?" she asked, yawning silently on the process.

"It was nothing important. I just want to remind you that Lacus send another parcel for you again." He said rather hurriedly and a few shouting can be heard from the background. Her brother boss obviously, with her big mouth that couldn't stop scolding and bossing around.

"Mmmm…I'll get to it then." She off her phone and settling herself back down on the ground, her eyes feeling tired all of sudden. She closes them, trying not to strain her eyes anymore, slowly losing herself in a dream with a blanket covering her body and her bed facing towards the window of beautiful dawn.

On her nightstand were her passport and her luggage near the door. The word 'Japan' was printed on that piece of ticket placed neatly on the stand. She after one year in Germany is finally coming back.

III

He found his friend was acting weirdly as he was talking on the phone suspiciously away from him as if not intending to let him hear anything and nonetheless inside the office room. Without a warning, the lady boss barged out of nowhere and begins her screaming at Kira for chatting in the middle of the work.

He immediately went back to work noticing the angry glares of his boss were now averting to his direction. His fingers skillfully typed on the keyboard, eyes scanning the screen of the computer. The boss walked past and patted him on the shoulder and he sighed in relief when she was nowhere in sight.

Kira was already sulking at the end corner of his desk and when he turned to face Athrun, he gave him a weak smile.

"My entire fault huh?" he smiled apologetically and Athrun just laughed it off.

"You just picked the wrong time."

"I suppose but I can't seem to get the time in Germany right." He mumbled to himself but loud enough to let the blue haired friend of his to get the most of the words.

"Germany?" he asked. Feeling curious why would his friend calling to Germany all of sudden.

"Oh…I needed to talk to someone about the business that's all."

III

**Attention please. The flight to Japan will land in 15 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts for safety landing.**

She snapped out from her thoughts and proceeded to buckle herself. Her grip on the belt tightens as she felt a little nervous considering it will be the second time she will see her brother again. The first time was when she had finally recovered and to her surprise, she did quite alike to him and not to mention he was lucky to have such beautiful wife.

She will be able to see them again and of course to have her favourite jasmine tea prepared for her. The perfect taste in her mouth and that alluring smell captivated her even though she was far from tasting it herself. She couldn't find it anywhere in Germany.

**We'll be landing in 10…9…8…**

She could feel her heart beat faster as the announcement being made. She is back after for so long and she can finally see how beautiful Japan is.

_I'm home…_

**Author's Note:**

As you can see is I changed the plot slightly. It was one year later and what happened back then will of course slowly be explained in later chapters.

I need to apologize for the very late update. One month and more to be exact and totally broke my record. Please forgive me and as well as my poorly written chapter and any grammar mistakes.

Thank you as well for reading reviewing. Please continue to do so. Thank you.


	8. Concord Grape Wine

It's been a week she had returned home and she grew accustomed pretty easy despite the time difference. It was difficult for the first few days but later on she managed to sleep like the rest of the citizen of Japan and awake along with them. No more staying wide awake when people are sleeping or sleeping when they are working. She thanked God for being awake in the middle of the night is not one thing people will called pleasant.

Her little nephew somehow grew attached to her after a few days of crying whenever he sees her. A little pain in the neck when he cries and he still is but he can be very adorable with the cute little smile of his. A charming young man he will grow to be, the elders would say every time Lacus bought him out for a walk.

"A charming young man huh?" she said to no one in particular.

She was cuddling the little infant in her arms while taunting him with a small polar bear in hand. His big and round eyes followed the bear and his small hands trying so hard to reach it. He laughed when he missed his chance to grab the bear and saliva dripped out. Cagalli took out her handkerchief and wiped them off.

She stole a glance at the phone again and she noticed that she had been doing that a lot lately or to be exact ever since she returned home. Getting back her attention to the little baby looking at her with those adorable eyes, she continued her catch-the-polar-bear game with him.

He didn't call…

III

"Welcome back. How's work?" Lacus asked while Kira bend down and gave a peck on his wife and son cheek. He carelessly threw his briefcase on the couch and lied down with a huge sigh, his face troubled. He moved his muscles and a few crack can he heard and he gave them a tired smile.

"Perfect." He forced out a smile and Lacus gave him a worried look. She placed her hand on top of his and grabbed it lightly as if giving him encouragement. Their content moment however was disturbed by the ringing sound of his cell phone. He groaned lightly and answers the phone.

"Athrun? I just reached home…why?" Cagalli ears perked up in curiosity at the mentioning of his name. Her gaze was focused on the television but her ears are strained to hear her brother conversation. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her brother fumbling with the phone in hand and trying to search for something in his briefcase. After going through some documents and files, she heard her brother sighed and angrily threw the document on the table frightening everyone in the living room.

"You are coming over to take the file?" Kira asked. His voice was stern, a voice that she never heard her brother used before. Lacus was quite surprise as well looking at the new behaviour of her husband. After that, he closes his phone.

"What happened?" Lacus voiced up, her hand went back to her husband trying to comfort him. He patted her hand which was placed upon his and gave her a tender smile. He closes his eyes and gave another peck at Lacus cheeks before he took his strewn documents and placed them all inside his briefcase once again.

"Can you please give this to Athrun when he arrives? I needed a shower." He asked and Lacus nodded.

"I'm going out for a walk. Do you want me to take baby Edward along?" she asked, suddenly she doesn't feel like staying at home. Lacus looked at her surprise but then she smiled and handed her baby boy to Cagalli. She stood up and send them out while ruffle the small head of the baby.

"Thank you and be careful." She waved as Cagalli and the baby walked out of the house. Her eyes never leave her until her form disappears into the corner. She shook her head and closes the door and seated herself on the couch while waiting for her husband to finish his shower and Athrun's arrival.

_Why are you avoiding him Cagalli?_

III

She wanted to bang herself till unconscious for being stupid and for avoiding the chance to finally meet her best friend that she never had a chance to know how he looked like. Today is the perfect chance and yet she went out with baby Edward as a reason she is going for a walk.

She had no reason to avoid him. They are best friend after all. Aren't people supposed to be happy if your best friend is coming over? Even though the main reason of his arrival is due to the purpose of retrieving some document from her brother but it's not much of a difference. He's still there and she will be able to meet him after all this time.

"Am I being stupid little Edward?" she asked the little baby boy in her arms who pay no attention to her. She pinched his check lightly and then tickled him earning loud giggle. She glanced at her watch and wondered whether she should go home now. After all, the sky is already dark and Lacus might be worried.

III

The first thing that Lacus noticed about Athrun when he entered is his eyes. His eyes were scanning around the house as if he was searching for something or to be exact someone. Lacus smiled knowingly and decided to make fun of her dear friend.

"Searching for Kira?" she asked oh so innocently and Athrun suddenly looked back at her surprise and his mouth opened as if he wanted to explain but no sound came out. Lacus giggled and he flushed in embarrassment. He didn't notice that he looked so desperate to see her.

"I-I'm just looking for baby Edward."

"Edward is with _her_. Too bad you missed her huh? I mean him." He looked sideway wanted to avoid glancing into Lacus mischievous eyes that is constantly trying to tell him something. He pretended that he never heard Lacus emphasizes the word her in her sentence or the accidental mistaken choice of word between her and him.

He cleared his throat when her gaze was still on him and immediately changes the topic before he landed himself in another counseling session but she was too fast for his liking.

"You didn't come last week or these few days to see her." She said as she ushered him to sit on the couch with a jug of tea waiting on the table. Somehow he had an intuition that Lacus had prepared this well before he had even arrive and the glint in her eyes is telling him, Athrun Zala clearly that he isn't running away this time.

_She is even scarier then when she is pregnant_

"I couldn't get off from my work."

"That busy?" she raises her eyebrow skeptically, utterly feeling suspicious of his answer. He nodded his head and trying to look away by drinking his cup of tea slowly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lacus wanted to ask him another questions but he was saved by her husband arrival.

"Get the document?" he asked and Athrun nodded in reply. He browsed through the document and frowned a little remembering his flight to New Zealand to night to meet up with this important customer that cannot be missed from his approval and coorperation or so what the chairman said.

"So I'll get going now. I still need to get the red wine I ordered on the way to the airport." He stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. He gave Kira a pat in the back and Lacus a hug.

"Have a nice trip." He heard Lacus called after him and he waved his hand as the sign he heard her. His heart somehow felt disappointed when he couldn't see her due to his business trip to Moscow last week and today he thought he was going to see her again before his trip to New Zealand but she had to go out with Edward.

He sighed as he walked towards the crowded street where he needed to get his ordered red wine as a gift for the customer.

III

On her way back, she looked around the shops and intend to buy a new toy for her cute nephew while trying not to move too much to avoid disturbing the sleeping baby in her arms. The streets now are crowded and one can barely pass through. Cagalli almost fell down despite the pushing around and thank God that the baby is not awake.

She was never good in handling baby and a crying baby at that. She glanced around the shops and she stopped in front of a wine shop, looking at the red wine displayed at the front mirror.

"Concord Grape Wine." She smiled and she entered the shop wanted to get hold of that wine that she longed to drink. Five years old at that. Oh this is got to be the happiest day of being squashed in a crowded street. Still with the baby in arm, she with a cheerful smile asked for the Concord grape wine.

"I'm sorry miss but the Concord Grape Wine is already out of stock. How about other choices of wine?" she said pleasantly but Cagalli mood wasn't all that good considering it was a rare opportunity to find her favourite wine on sale.

"Are you sure there is no more of this wine left?" she asked pleadingly and almost wanted to use her famous puppy dog eyes or even better use her little nephew to do the trick.

"I'm sure considering someone already bought it all and he is coming to take it today."

She said and Cagalli is not going to let that guy go so easily for buying all of her favourite wine without even leaving one bottle for her. Oh she is going to fight for that bottle of Concord Grape Wine that she love so much.

And speaking of the devil…

"Good afternoon. I'm here to take my ordered Concord Grape Wine." She turned around upon the mentioning of the wine. Looking from the weird man with a dark blue hair, she forced out a sweet smile and attempt to let him give up at least one of his wine.

"Excuse me sir." The man turned around and Cagalli saw surprise in his face. She didn't have anything on her face did she? Her grip tightens on the baby and continues to smile. His shocked expression turned into a smile that even surprises her.

"Can I help you?" he asked so politely. A well mannered guy, she thought.

"Are you the one who happened to buy _all_ the Concord Grape Wine?" she asked, gritting her teeth. He looked slightly confused but then something about his smile that seems to be laughing at her doesn't make Cagalli impression on him improves.

"Well I don't know about that but I did buy 13 bottles of them." He said and Cagalli eyes could bulge out right this instant.

"I was wondering if you could at least spare me one bottle of that wine." She asked, her eyes pleading but with a polite smile he…

"No. I'm sorry but these wines are very important."

The door opened and another man came by and gave the blue haired man a nod and took the box of the Concord wine away. What is remaining is the beautifully wrapped wine with a huge ribbon on the counter. She was desperate to get hold of that wine.

"You have one extra. I believe that one box is enough for whatever important business you have." Her hand stroke the baby in her arm and her eyes was even more pleading than before.

"I am sorry to say that this beautifully wrapped bottle of wine is even more important than that box of wine." And without further warning, he leaned forward and hugged her, surprising her. He was careful to avoid the baby in her arm but he was still close enough to make Cagalli blushed. She could his breath on her neck and he whispered so softly into her ears.

"It's nice to see you." And before Cagalli regained her senses, he walked off.

By the time she regained her senses, he was already in a car driving off. The redness on her cheek haven't die down and the giggles from the cashier is not helping the redness to doe down but making her even more redder than the red wine. She huffed at not getting her beloved red wine and gotten advantage by some stranger.

III

"Have fun Cagalli?" she heard Lacus greeted her from the living room. She entered and wanted to complain how bad her evening walk is after meeting with a bad person who doesn't want to give up one of his Concord Grape Wine considering he had a box filled with it.

"I had a...Concord Grape Wine?" she asked when she saw the same bottle of beautifully wrapped wine on the table accompanied with a bouquet of flower. Her mouth hung open and she kneeled down before the wine and her fingers touched the bottle. She saw a card attached to it and was addressed to her. She handed Edward to Lacus and begin to opened the envelope and read the content in it.

**_Welcome back. I've missed you._**

"This is….impossible." as she looked at the same yellow ribbon tied around the bottle. There is no way he knows where she lived just by talking to her or hugging her. The thought of the hug bring back the redness on the cheek.

She looked at her smiling brother and sister-in-law for an answer but they just gave her a questioning look as well. She laughed and grabbed the bottle in hand.

"My beloved Concord Grape Wine!" and she twirled herself into the kitchen to have a taste of that wine. She couldn't stop thinking who could actually send her this bottle of wine if it wasn't that weird man she encountered earlier.

'_I am sorry to say that this beautifully wrapped bottle of wine is even more important that that box of wine.'_

"If this bottle of wine is even more important than the whole box of it…then why is it here? Why did he give it to me?" she wondered out loud without noticing the two people were laughing at her.

'_It's nice to see you.'_

She couldn't understand what had happened that moment ago. She pushed her thoughts away and proceeds to enjoy herself with a nice glass of wine. Looking at the deep red wine, the heat crept up to her cheek as she remembered how he had hugged her.

'_Welcome back. I've missed you.'_

"I so hate you whoever you are that bought a box of wine." She grumbled to herself.

_**Author's Note:**_

I am sorry for not updating for quite a long time and sorry for any grammatical mistakes and of course a terrible chapter. I am rushing to go out for a while so I don't have time to check my mistakes. Please forgive me and thank you for those who read and reviewed and please continue to do so.

_**To the anonymous reviewers:**_

**_Asucags, Kaszun and : _**Thank you for your review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.  
****


	9. A Ride Back Home

She doesn't know whether the weird man just put a curse on her or God is having his sweet time torturing her. Three days in a row, her mind just couldn't stop thinking about that selfish man that bought all her favourite wine, kind enough to spare her one when she doesn't know, perverted idiot who hugged her in their first encounter and a charming young man with his politeness and the comforting aura around him.

Good and bad.

She groaned in dismay as she rolled from left to right and vice versa on her bed, trying very hard to sleep but sleep don't come easy for her. All she ever think about is him, the mysterious man whenever she was drinking that wine, spending her time doing nothing and god, he even invading her sleep.

He oddly sound familiar to her as if she heard him talking before and his presence and the warmth on her body made her felt relaxed and safe just like how she feel when she's in Athrun embrace. She smacked her head looking at the time and decided she might as well get some late night air.

She rolled off the bed and change, taking the car key along with her.

III

This is not happening to me, he keeps on chanting in his head continuously for about an hour. He's been standing in this highway starting from one in the morning until now two and a half hour, waiting someone good enough to either fix his car, give him a ride or even better a taxi so he can get home after a long hours of flight from New Zealand back to Japan.

He yawned and proceeds to sit inside the car while waiting for someone to pass by the now empty street. He put on a double signal as in the sign of needed help, not knowing whether it works here in Japan but it sure works in other country he ever been to. Listening to the soft melody while glancing at the side mirror time to time, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep, vulnerable to all harm.

III

"Damn! I should have gotten myself a map before coming to strange place with a lot of road." She felt like banging her head on the steering wheel and the next day she woke up, this will be a nightmare and nothing about it is real. Of all things, she couldn't believe that she had gotten herself lost in her own country, all alone with no one to ask, with a dead hand phone and with a car with little bit more fuel left.

_My life is just splendid._

She going for the same road not caring the direction considering at this time of hour, there won't be anyone else staying awake except her, a dumb blonde who happens to find disaster to crash upon her when she could happily trying to get herself to sleep in her own comfy room. But no…she just have to try her luck going round the park and realized she took the wrong road and she have no idea how to go back.

"I want to go home. If someone is here to help me please, I am wiling to do anything." she bit her lips wanted so much to scream. As the dimmed lamp post along the road showing the direction, she proceed to drive slowly, looking at the signboard that in a way hope that they will bring her home.

The signboard after awhile no longer exist only the lamp post, her car and a black car with someone sleeping in it. The black car was signaling that his car is having problem and she was skeptical whether to lend him a hand or not. After all where do you find people at this time of night?

_Wait…cut that. Maybe he was just another idiot just like her who happens to get lost in the middle of a highway_

She passed the car and makes an illegal U-turn by herself and stopped her car next to the black car. Not near enough to be harm but not far enough to get a good view of that man sleeping. She gasped in surprise as her eyebrows ticked in anger, holding herself from punching that sleeping man who is the cause of her stranded and lost in a world of highways.

She accidentally landed her hand on the horn on her car causing a loud noise making her jump and the previously sleeping man very wide awake. He looked at his surrounding in confusion as he is not certain what is he doing in the middle of the road. His eyes fell on her and his eyes wide, mouth agape staring at her.

"You are my saviour." He punched his fist in to the air wanted so much to hug the blonde now. Cagalli looked at that weird guy and snorted thinking that is this guy is hoping she will help him that will be his next life time. She shrugged and step on the pedal and she drove off ignoring the call from the man.

"Is this how you pay me back after I gave you the Concord Grape Wine?" he shouted loud enough for the blonde to hear and having her car reverse back to the black car. She saw him sighed in relief when she parked her car next to him. She huffed telling herself that she only help him because she gotten a free wine from him and nothing else.

"Now what can I help you with mister?" she asked through her gritted teeth.

"As you can see, my car broke down so I needed a lift back home." Cagalli leaned away when he leaned his head in trying to catch a glimpse of her car meter. She looked at this guy weirdly.

"You are almost out of fuel you know and the nearest petrol station will be at the next town but what are you doing here all alone at this time of night?" he asked and Cagalli wanted to snap at him that he is the main problem that she is out here lost but letting him know that she had been thinking about their previous encounter just merely because of a hug that he might be giving to every woman he met is definitely not a good idea.

"None of your business and I guess you are pretty good around with this area huh?" she asked, her amber eyes looking forward.

"You got lost didn't you but you should be careful. You didn't go out much last time so you probably don't know the way around here. I can help you go back of course with me sitting at the passenger seat giving directions…not to mention I have fuel." He grinned a boyish grin while holding up a bottle of fuel in hand and a suitcase in another.

"Alright but you better be not doing anything funny." She grumbled and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much because I still have an important meeting early in the morning tomorrow and I needed sleep as well. The airplane aren't any comfortable." His voice was slow and his eyes are drooping but he keeps on giving instruction on which road to take and which is not to take.

"You have to talk to me even thought you don't like it because I might fall asleep." His voice was drowsy and Cagalli agreed talking to him, preventing him from ditching her alone, trying to find her way back.

"So what are you doing in the middle of the road at this time?" she asked. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his smile falter slightly but then regain them as if they never leave his face.

"I just came back from New Zealand handling some customers there you know. This is how they work in partnership business and their rich ass attitude. They wasted my time by having fun instead of signing that contract. Driving home from the airport guess I got unlucky." He explained and Cagalli huffed.

"You should just ignore them if they are acting like that." She retorted back. He looked at her amused.

"I would but I'm no boss. What about you? What are you doing this late at night alone and lost?" he asked. Cagalli eyes narrowed at that questions, thinking how ridiculous is it that she told him that she is been thinking about him and coincidently she met him here. In the corner of his dirty mind must be thinking she's stalking him.

"None of your business." She replied and he made a teasing sound, shaking his head while doing so.

"Now that's being unfair right? I told you my reason." He said, pouting lightly making him looked childish in a way and solemn in another way.

"I couldn't sleep satisfied?"

"Turn to your left and why couldn't you sleep?"

"I won't be here fetching you home if I know the reason for my insomnia." She rolled her eyes.

"Keep following this road and then you will reach a junction then you turn right you will be able to reach home." She made a noise acknowledging his instruction and made no initiative to talk anymore. Not long after that, she reached the junction and did what she was told, turn right and to her surprise, she found her own house there. She turned to ask him where is he staying but he had already fallen asleep.

"Wake up. I still need to fetch you home." She shook him lightly and he stirred, rubbing his eyes then took him time scanning the surrounding. He smiled.

"So you manage to get yourself home. That's good and thanks for the ride. I will be heading home myself." He said, picking up his suitcase and noted that they do not need the fuel after all.

"How do you intend to go back? Walking?" she asked, her hand on his shoulder stopping him. He nodded, pointing the opposite direction of the road.

"My house around that corner, aren't that far from yours. Good night." He turned and waved goodbye while walking back to his house. Cagalli suddenly remembered and called out for him, causing him to stop and turned back to look at her.

"What is your name?" she asked, her eyes looking straight back at him. Through the dim light, she could that he is smiling a soft sad smile back at her. She waited for a moment before he replies.

"You can me Alex. Alex Dino." He said and without waiting for her reply or asking her name in return, he turned and left. Cagalli shrugged in return, locking the car and went back to her house, getting ready for her sleep. She is certain that this time she could get a good sleep.

III

She have no idea how many hours did she had a good sleep but it sure wasn't long when something suddenly snapped in her. She looked at the clock, the needles showing 5.23 in the morning. Two good hours of sleep and she is now wide awake.

"_You got lost didn't you but you should be careful. You didn't go out much last time so you probably don't know the way around here."_

How in the world did he know she didn't go out much last time? She only went out with Athrun around the neighbour hood but he couldn't possibly know of her right? She never heard of a man named Alex Dino all her time staying here. She knows everyone. She concluded that he is a new comer when she was still in Germany but how did he get to know about her?

"_Keep following this road and then you will reach a junction then you turn right you will be able to reach home."_

She gasped as train of thoughts running back inside her head. This is happening a lot lately. She screamed inside her pillow, complaining she gotten herself a stalker without her knowing.

"_So you manage to get yourself home."_

"Athrun. I couldn't sleep again." She talked to no one particular and she remembered that she had always call Athrun whenever she is having trouble sleeping. She sits up on her bed and takes the phone in to her hands. She dialed the number she had memorized by heart and waited.

She gotten a voice mail and she felt so relief to hear his voice again.

_**This is Athrun Zala speaking. I am currently away so leave me a message but if you are Cagalli, press 1.**_

She raises her eyebrow at his new voice mail and chuckled to herself. When he came by and visits her, she is never going to let him get away with his but her finger press the button one. She rested her head on pillow waiting for it to connect.

_**You might be searching for me because I'm late**_

**_You are calling me because you are bored_**

_**You are calling me because Lacus is driving you crazy**_

_**You are calling me because you couldn't sleep….again**_

**_Please press the above button for your choices._**

She pressed the button 4. What come next totally caught her off guard. Athrun is singing a lullaby through a voice mail and she had to prevent her laughter from waking up the whole household by suppressing them using her pillow. His voice is so soft and slow and she loves hearing his voice and it seems like she had heard of that voice somewhere before.

Slowly, replaying the lullaby again and again, she had fallen asleep as always.

III

"Good night Cagalli." He whispered.

_**Author's Note:**_

The whole voice mail thing is so unnecessary and stupid. In fact everything is stupid. Internet connection having problem and currently having exam and did badly so read and review. Though I have to say I am very disappointed with the amount of review I got for my previous chapter but thanks to everyone who read and review.


	10. Dance With Me

It happened. His fear has come true when he felt his leg all heavy and senseless. He just lied there in his bed, closes his eyes for a moment before reopened them. His hand reached out from the blanket and took the staff next to him and slowly and with difficulties he pushes his leg off the bed.

He grimaced in pain when he couldn't pushes himself up off the bed. He clenches his left hand in anger and frustration. He bite his tongue overcoming his urge to shout out loud, to wanted to throw the staff away, to just wanted to give up.

_Mustn't give up_

He pushes himself up from the bed and once swift moment, he loses his balance and he fell down hard on the floor. His head knocked on the hard marble floor and his images swirl. Semi-consciously, he took his cordless phone into his hand and dials the phone number he knew best meanwhile hoping that it won't be Cagalli that will pick up the phone.

One ring…two ring

_Please…not her_

"Hello." He sighed in relief when he head Kira's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Kira…help me." He said with a tired voice and in desperation.

"What happened?" from the other hand, Athrun could hear his friend's voice filled with worries.

"Just come to my house and please…don't let her know. The key is under the mat." He quickly pushes the button off on his phone. He lifelessly threw the phone on the floor and continues to lie there.

He reached out his hand to touch his leg and his gaze never left the bottle of medication there. One year of having the ability to walk was like a miracle to him, able to feel the ground, the soft or hard of a surface of the floor, cold or hot…all this he was able to feel them. He smiled softly, remembering softly his little vow to bring Cagalli out once he had the chance.

_I forgot to dance with her as well_

Unfortunately no… He took for granted. He forgot the warning, he forgot about his vows the only thing he remembers was to regain what he has lost for the past 20 years. He wasn't like any ordinary baby or child. He didn't learn to crawl or walk for he was unable to do so. After all this years, he still remembered his mother's tears every time she saw him struggling, the disappointed look on his father for he wasn't unable to do the father and son activities.

He just sat on a wheel chair whenever they were out but it was meaningless. All this ended after a few times going out on a family day. They not only give up on family day, they gave up the medication and they gave him up. He cried back then, blaming God for his inabilities to walk, not able to achieve anything, not able to be looked up high by friends and people at work and that is why he loses himself when he get to walk again.

He buried himself in work, wanted to prove everyone that he is very well capable and he gained his respects all together but…he loses her. He lost her friendship and probably loves. He was scared to meet her again, not wanting her to know how he looked like, his actual name. He doesn't want to make her go away, to leave him just like his parents did.

Yes. He loves her…very much. He loves her longer than he can actually count. One day she was his best friend the one day he found out he had fallen in love with her and then the day he lost all his hopes to be with her but his feelings for her grew and grew that he felt suffocated in them.

Unknowingly, his tears flowed down his cheek and tainted his lips, making him taste his salty tears. He raised his hand and wiped them off but they wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't stop.

_I am so sorry Cagalli…sorry_

"Athrun!" he turned his head when he heard Kira's voice and he smile softly back at him. The brunette quickly rushed towards his side and raises him up, lifting him up together and placed him back on his bed.

"Thank you Kira." He said, feeling useless all of sudden.

"What happened?" he asked, voice quivering.

"The medication lost its effect and soon…I won't be able to walk anymore." Even if he says it, the smile on his face lingers but Kira saw the sadness in his eyes, expressionless and without emotion. He continues to stare into his emerald eyes of his friend and now he realizes why he was avoiding meeting Cagalli.

He saw Athrun walked home early dawn and Cagalli told him that his name is Alex Dino when he had asked her, he was surprised. He was sure that the man was Athrun, those blue hairs and that facial expression, it couldn't be wrong but he didn't say anything and just nodded his head knowing that his friend has his own reason for lying.

He saw Athrun swallowed few tablets of his medication and just stared outside the window. He knew him since kindergarten and he always hide his problem to himself and never to tell anyone except Cagalli and him alone. He patted his leg and he acknowledges it and for the rest of the day, both of them share a silence moment.

III

"Lacus?" the blonde walked down the stairs still in her pajamas even though the sun is already high up in the sky.

She noticed that Lacus face was all pale and her eyes were filled with worries. Little Edward in her arms just sleep soundly after being fed with milk. She sits beside Lacus and waves her hand in front of her. The pink-haired housewife snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Cagalli confused.

"What's wrong Lacus?" she asked, feeling weird considering she had never see Lacus out of focus before.

"Nothing…just thinking what to cook tonight." And she stood up handing the baby in her arms to the blonde and walked off to the kitchen. Cagalli just sit there holding the baby not questioning her sister in law behaviours.

She holds the baby in one hand and stretches the other, moving her head in circular motion and yawned slightly. She smiles when she caught eye of the phone on the table, remembering how silly Athrun is singing in the voice mail but sweet, reminding herself to dial his house phone again later at night.

_If only I can see him now_

"Do you love him?" she turned her head immediately to the source of voice and blushes when she noticed Lacus was asking her. She turned and pretends to pay attention to the baby in hand but she could still feel her stare bore into her. Giving up, she nodded her head admitting that she loves him.

Who wouldn't love him? If she was to reincarnate again and again, she would still fall for him. His boyish features, his goofy smile, his somber expression, his kindness, his tenderness and just about everything about him. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his hand touching hers, his warmth of his hug and the softness of his words. She had loved him all along.

"Will you forgive him if he did something wrong to you?" Lacus asked again and the blonde paled slightly at the question wondering why is her sister in law asking her such questions or is it that something happened to Athrun?

"I will always forgive him but why are you asking me this?" curiousity overwhelmed all over her.

"I'm just curious that's all." And the everlasting smile on her feature was back, giving her back her usual angelic self. Cagalli can only raise her eyebrows at her and handed back Edward back to his mother's arms. Sometimes she wonders what is actually playing inside that innocent looking girl mind.

_I will always love you…Athrun_

III

Kira had left when he was able to move his legs slightly again and he wasn't sure when and where he will lost his ability to walk again. This had happened three times a week now and before he was unable to walk again, he wanted to keep his forsaken promise. He had asked help from him and he promised to help him.

Wearing in a nice black cot with the bottle of medicine in one of the pocket, he straightens his tie and walked towards the small restaurant he had booked for the day. He waited for a moment seated near the window admiring the dark sky. He glanced at his watch surprised that the time had passed so soon.

_She will be here soon_

"Mr. Alex Dino? Of all people…you?" he turned his head when she found him frowning at him with an annoyed look on her face. One of her hand on her waist the other handing him the document needed by him not for another few days. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant pale green dress and he suspected that Lacus did something to her.

He held his breath staring back at the now glaring blonde. She was magnificently beautiful just like she always do. He stood up, feeling the jot of pain in his legs and offered the seat to her. She was reluctant, he could see but she accepted his offer after he pleaded her to sit.

"It's nice to meet you again." He said while signaling the waitress to get ready their dishes he had ordered earlier.

"Why is there no one dining here?" she asked, her eyes surveying the whole place.

"I booked it tonight."

"YOU…what?" she flushed in embarrassment forgetting her manners but Athrun knew her too well to know that she will react in such ways.

He stood up and walked towards her, holding out his hand that causes her to eye him weirdly and slowly a song started behind them. The smile on his face grew when her eyes went wide. She looked behind him and saw a group of singer there started their song and the lights in the restaurant went out. What left was the bright spot light in the middle of the floor.

"May I have this dance with you?" he asked and she who wanted to reject him unable to do so when the waiter and waitress begin to clap their hands. She flushed and placed her hand on his outstretch hand, and she was lead to the center of the light.

She places her left hand on his shoulder and her right holding his while his other hand found its way to her waist holding her close. Her face was centimeters to him and the smell o her shampoo was refreshing as he inhales the air. Their feet started to move as the singers started to sing and both of them lost in the music and into each other.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

She releases her hand from his shoulder when he twirled her and recaptures her back into his embrace. Her hand fitted perfectly into his hand as if it was his partner and he replaces his hand back on her waist.

"Thank you for dancing with me." He whispered into her ears. He thought that even though she may not know that he is Athrun Zala but he hoped that this dance can replace what he had promised her and leaving her a good memory of it. She nodded acknowledging him and continues to follow the song playing.

_**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"You know I'll be coming here right?" she asked, looking straight back at his emerald eyes. She thought that he looked so much like Athrun or at least from what people had described to her before how Athrun looked like.

"I happens to find out that Mr.Yamato is your brother." He replied her questions, his grip loosen as he twirled her again and led her back to his arms.

"You did not hire some private investigator to check on my background did you?" she was skeptical. He just laughed softly at her question and he shook his head and leaned forward.

"Trust me. I will never do that."

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know**_

They didn't talk for the rest of their dance just continuing to follow the music played. Athrun releases his hand from hers and she looked at him surprised before she was enveloped into a small hug with both of his hands on her waist and her head resting on his shoulder near his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him, felling the heat crept up to her cheeks.

"This is what we call dancing." He smirked.

_**I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"I am going to miss you a lot and please forgive me." He whispered back to pink ears.

"Forgive you about what?" she asked, trying to remember what he did to make her angry.

"For everything." And he leaned in, his face getting nearer to hers. Cagalli eyes widened when she realizes what the man she was dancing with trying to do. She wanted to push him off but the lips on her stop her. She was lost and the old feelings she had with Athrun resurface from the bottom of her heart.

_Athrun_

He reminded her so much of Athrun that she could feel Athrun himself. She just stood there unsure what to do and when she snapped out of her thoughts. She was gone along with the document.

He left and she felt like how Athrun had left her before.

"Athrun…you are Athrun right?" she asked to no one in particular.

_**Author's Note:**_

Tada! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and thank you to those who read and review and please continue to do so.


	11. Diary Confession

The soft melody was supposed to be soothing her, putting her mind and heart at ease like they usually does but somehow tonight, the melodies seems to have lost their magic. Tears smeared all over her face, her eyes and nose red due to the tears that wouldn't stop leaking out from the corner of her eyes. Her head felt so heavy and her heart ached and confused unsure whether her assumption is true or not.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around herself, secluding herself from her family members who looked at her worriedly as soon as she stepped in to the house, as if they knew something that she don't.

_Athrun…you are Athrun, right?_

Those words keep on repeating again and again inside her mind, unsure why she muttered something like that out of the blue. She was sure that Athrun would most certainly tell her if that was him. He wouldn't lie to her and Kira would able to recognize him when he came over the other day. She was almost positive that her thoughts were right about Alex Dino is not Athrun Zala that she knew and love but a small conscious of hers wouldn't let her settle her judgments.

She took a deep breath and settles herself to sleep accompanied by the soft melody humming next to her bed.

"Alex Dino is a bastard and Athrun is not." She muttered softly, smiling.

III

The bustling noise of people walking here and there, checking for their passport and checking in for the flights gave Athrun a sad feeling. His grip on his luggage tightens and his fingers hidden inside his side pocket fingered the bottle of medication for his, wondering whether today the medication will work efficiently today. He was praying hard that today let him be able to walk as much as possible but just in case his prayers are not heard, he had his wheelchair prepared by the agency.

He heard loud running footsteps behind him and he turned, smiling softly at his flushed and sweaty best friend.

"You don't have to come see me if you are busy." He said, watching Kira who is trying to catch his breath and when he did, he smacked Athrun on the back, making him jump.

He sighed, face looking grim and serious. "I know I won't be seeing you awhile I am sure of that." He kept quiet for a moment. "Are you sure you want to leave? What about Cagalli? You should really tell her something."

"Kira…you know I can't."

"She's waiting for you…everyday. She waited for so long just to see you."

Athrun nodded solemnly. "I know Kira. I know…but give me more time. I am not ready yet."

The loud booming announcement stating that his flight is ready and it's time to say goodbye.

He gave his friend one last hug and patted his back as his way of saying thank you.

"Tell Lacus not to worry."

"Call me frequently during your stay there. Be careful."

Athrun's grip on his luggage tightens as he walked towards the attendance, ready to hand in his passport to him. He looked at his passport and he smiled a soft sad smile before entering the platform. He didn't even know whether he will step back right here anymore in this airport. Yes or no, he suppose only God can make the decision for him. He took one last glance around the airport but trying to avoid looking backwards, afraid that Kira will still be there.

_There's no turning back_

III

Cagalli took a stroll around her housing neighbourhood, enjoying the soft breeze that blew her hair to and fro. The thoughts from yesterday still lingers but she was determined to let it all pass for now until she met Alex Dino again and most important of all get to see Athrun again and all her doubts will went 'poof' in an instant.

She couldn't imagine how he looked like even though after all these years being with him. She dreamt of him, trying to imagine how he would look like, how handsome he is, what kind of hair and eyes colour he have. She had prohibited anyone from telling her how Athrun looked like because she wanted to look at him by herself as soon she gets her eye sight back.

Turning around the corner, she remembering she used to be here with Athrun as he slowly explained to her the directions to his house. She saw the milk lady and when she looked up at her, she smiled. She remembered the very mother like lady who always treated her nicely and she was surprised that the milk lady looked so young.

"Good morning Cagalli." She greeted, with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Ria. How's your business?" she said, giving her a small hug like she usually does.

"It's great. I am so happy that you gained your eyesight back. I am really happy for you." She patted Cagalli on the back, and Cagalli noticed there are tears at the corner of her eyes. She is just like a mother figure.

"Thank you." Ria releases her and wiped off her tears, laughing trying to hid her embarrassment. "So what are you doing here?" she said, changing the topic.

"I am trying to find Athrun's house." Cagalli laughed, feeling utterly ridiculous for not able to remember his house at all.

"Just turn around the corner dear. It's very near to your house. It's the third house from the side."

"Thank you."

She waved at Ria and remembered they used to chat whenever she waited for Athrun or when both of them are taking a scroll. It's been such a long time since she gets in touch with Athrun. When she was in New Zealand, she is not used to the environment and she was busy getting treatment for her eyes. Athrun was most probably busy with his work and barely getting enough sleep like what Kira had told her.

At the mentioning of Athrun, she really wanted to meet him so much. She walked around the corner and counted the third house from the side and bends down and took a key from underneath the mat. She inserted the key into the door and took a deep breath before turning the key. She heard a soft 'click' and she pushed the door slowly.

The familiar smell of the perfume that she insisted Athrun to buy attacked her sense of smell so that every time she enter that house, she can smell the sweet smell of jasmine.

"Athrun…I'm home."

She closes the door softly and took of her shoes before she stepped in even further. The place looked so coordinate just like Athrun. She on the other hand is a totally opposite from Athrun. Her room would have been a pig sty if Lacus wasn't there to help her out; making sure her room is clean but not tidy enough.

She went into Athrun's room and looked around and saw his bed neatly folded. The wheel chair was gone only some photo frames on the cupboard. She walked closer to the cupboard wondering if she should take a look at it, to see how Athrun really look like but she hold still, remembering her own promise only to see the real Athrun. She walked away from the cupboard and saw a small diary on the bed and she sat down next to it.

She took the diary and flipped it until one entry that caught her attention.

_**20**__**th**__** January**_

_After I recovered and able to walk again, I felt happy and blessed. I concentrated so much on work, trying to do what I wanted to do but held back due to my handicap but realized I started to neglect everything dear to me. Cagalli especially…_

_**25**__**th**__** January**_

_Cagalli went to New Zealand to have treatment so that she can able to see again. I am praying for her. I hope that she can gain her eye sight back so that she can be even happier than she is now. I wanted her to able to see the pretty colours that light up her world .I wanted her to be able to see me._

_**3**__**rd**__** February **_

_My leg hurts today and it seems like my nerves are blocking me from moving them. I wonder why…_

_**10**__**th**__** February**_

_I met with Cagalli in the wine shop ordering her favourite Concord grape wine. I ordered everything since the company needed them for a celebration but I left one bottle all wrapped nicely just for her. She doesn't seem to like me since I bought all of her favourite wine. I wonder what will she think when she saw that bottle of wine now sitting on the table. _

She looked very beautiful and her eyes are sparkling.

A small drop of tears dropped on the page and the ink spread slightly. Memories of her meeting with the Alex Dino flooded slowly. She remembered how she beg him to let her have one, how she glared at him, how she was attracted slightly by his smile and his look. She would have never known that Athrun is actually Alex Dino if she hasn't found this diary.

"Why didn't you tell me Athrun?" she wiped off her tears and continues to read his entries. Her heart impatient to know more about Athrun and the reason he hid his true identity from her. Did he want to be with her like they used to be?

_**25**__**th**__** February**_

_When I woke up this morning, I couldn't move both of my legs. I struggled to get my phone and call Kira. I was so afraid that Cagalli will be the one who picked up the phone for I am not ready to see her yet .At least, not with this kind of condition. She will be disappointed and devastated to see me like this. I danced with Cagalli today just like I promised her. The feeling of her body against mine made me feel so comfortable. She looked stunningly beautiful today and I really wanted to tell her that I'm Athrun not Alex Dino which I made it up and I really do not want to leave her. I can only kiss her as my last memories of her. I wanted to tell I love her._

_**30**__**th**__** February**_

_I resigned and I am going to New Zealand tomorrow. I told Kira to keep it a secret from Cagalli. It's best if she doesn't see me anymore. I will only be a burden to her once I am unable to walk again. I will miss her…_

Cagalli couldn't help but letting her tears fall. The medication failed and Athrun is having difficulties to walk again. She wanted too much to be next to him giving him her support, telling him that it's alright and to tell him how much she love him.

She hugged the diary near her chest as she sobbed into Athrun's pillow. His smell lingers on the pillow and more thoughts of him filling her mind.

"I love you Athrun. I love you more than anything."

Author's Note:

I am sorry that I went missing for so long. I am busy with my college life lately and I couldn't update as soon as possible. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and crappy chapter. The longer I didn't write, the crappier it becomes. I hope you will continue to read it and thank you for reviewing. I hope you will all continue to do so.


	12. Chasing After Happiness

The feeling of the leather book felt nice and soft in beneath her fingertips as she stroke the cover gently, emotions whelming up as she stare at the book with all it's secret underneath. She could almost feel the same emotions that Athrun felt when he wrote those entries down. Every single one of them is about her, and nothing else.

She never once blamed him for him to concentrate on his work rather than on her. For all her life, she knew him inside out, sure of his ambition more than anyone else and even though she was blind before, she could comprehend that Athrun wanted nothing more to step into the world of success. And, she loves him for that.

With a smile on her face, she packed up the diary and put it in her luggage along with her remaining outfits. She is just now waiting for news about Athrun where about in New Zealand before flying there herself. She has given up on almost everything when she is not blessed with eyesight but she is not going to give up on the love of her life.

_Happiness is to be pursuit, not waiting for it to arrive._

That was what Athrun taught her when she first given up on something before even trying.

"I am not giving up…" Cagalli muttered under her breath.

III

Wheeling himself around the house, he couldn't help but to swear a little when he couldn't find his diary anywhere. Not in his luggage, drawers, cupboards or any other hidden places that he thought that his diary would be. He sighed in disbelief. It's not like he can't survive without writing a diary but if the diary is not here with him in New Zealand, then it is still in his house. He wouldn't mind if Kira found it but he had a bad feeling that Cagalli might, just might manage to find his house and get hold of his book.

He had things he couldn't tell her face to face and he does not intend to tell her about it. He knew that Cagalli wouldn't care about his condition but he do not want to slow her down, not now when she already can see. She has a future ahead of her and she can achieve what ever she had missed out when in the past. He will only slow her down and be nothing but a burden to her.

_I'm crippled. _

Those words keep on appearing inside his mind, reminding him of his condition whenever he thought of her, imagining their future together and maybe even have children together. He shook his head, trying to make those images disappear from his mind. He knew it was impossible.

"Not when I'm like this." He said to no one in particular, as his hand caress his own legs.

_I might as well call Kira…_

III

"Are you alright there? Did you get used to it?" Kira couldn't help but feeling worried when he did not hear a phone call from his friend. He could hear loud laughter coming from the end of the line, telling him that he is fine and he has no needs to be worried about him.

From the opposite, he felt a glare directing towards him, hinting him to ask the person on the other line the question or suffer the consequences. And, his wife is not making things easier for him. Kira felt silent for a moment waiting for Athrun to finish his talking before searching for an opportunity to ask him the long awaited question.

"Do you need me to send it over when I found it?" Kira asked, trying desperately to keep himself calm and not blew up the only chance he has. The intensity of the glaring he received seems to increase two-fold.

"What about the address?" and he signaled his wife to get him a piece of paper and pen. Cagalli leaped off the couch opposite and settled gently next to her brother staring at the piece of paper that is being scribbled down a known address. Cagalli could barely hear Athrun's voice when he went near the phone but she was glad that he is fine.

"I will send it over soon, Athrun. So soon that you will never know what hit you." He said, laughing awkwardly before replacing the phone on the holder. Cagalli hugged his brother and took the piece of paper, rushing back to her room. Lacus placed her hand on his shoulder, gripping him softly as if trying to assure him that's the right thing to do.

_I hope they work this out._

III

"I am coming to you Athrun. I'm coming." Cagalli muttered when she finished up her packing and booked an airline ticket.

Author's Note : Please forgive me for disappearing for so long. I was busy catching up with assignments and exams. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. Please continue to do so. And sorry for this short chapter.


	13. Never Letting You Go

For Athrun, his peaceful lonely life and his attention to stay away from her was disrupted by her sudden appearance. Although he was glad to see her again after their last meeting but for her to be here means that she knew who he is. He couldn't help but sighed when he remembered what Kira told him last on the phone.

"_I will send it over soon, Athrun. So soon that you will never know what hit you."_

On the other hand, for Cagalli, it was the happiest moment in her life to be able to meet the man that she loves face to face, though a slight disappointment overwhelmed her when she saw that his expression is nothing but pure shock and disbelief. Nothing of happiness there, in fact she thought she spotted some fear in his eyes.

"Athrun…" she whispered so softly, her amber eyes gazes adoringly into those emeralds green eyes.

"I-I think you have the wrong person. I am A-Alex Dino. Remember?" his voice trembled slightly, words stuttering, as if he was a boy trying to make up excuses when he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Cagalli couldn't help but to frown at the mentioning of that name, her feelings of their first encounter still fresh in her memories.

"I am not an idiot Athrun. Don't lie to me anymore." The determined amber eyes bore into those opposite hers, telling him that there is no point making excuses and tries to argue with her. Athrun understood and nodded his head, his hand turning the wheels of his wheelchair allowing Cagalli to step into his house.

"You must be cold. I will make you a cup of hot cocoa." He started to wheel himself into the kitchen but he was stopped by the hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm not cold."

Athrun knew that was a downright lie from her so that she won't trouble him in making her a cup of cocoa, when he is in this condition. Her hand on his shoulder is as cold as ice and he could see her from the corner of his eyes that they trembled slightly. He was part at fault for not letting her in sooner. He bitted his tongue and nodded.

"Say, how about a glass of warm water?" He did not wait for a reply, but steadily poured a glass of warm water from the flask and handed to her. She took it, and sipped the content gratefully.

"Thank you."

Cagalli continued to sip her water while Athrun just continues to wheel himself around the house trying to distract himself from the awkward silence between him and Cagalli. If he wasn't in this condition, the first thing that he would do is give her a great big hug, and whispered countless of 'I miss you' to her, and even gave her a kiss just to show how much he wanted to see her. But doing such things now will only lead his feelings and determination astray and Cagalli will not let go of him …ever.

"I…found your diary." Athrun sees that she is twiddling her thumbs, telling him that she is extremely nervous.

"Thank you. I am sorry that you have to come here simply just to give it back to me. If I have known, I wouldn't even ask Kira." He started, regretting his action for informing Kira about his lost diary, giving her a chance to find him.

"I am actually glad you did."

Standing up, Cagalli slowly steps forward towards his direction and Athrun begins to turn away, but she was faster. She holds his hand, preventing him from turning the wheels and kneels down in front of him. She gazes into his eyes, her eyes wet with moistures. Her hand caresses the soft cheek of the man she loves and gives him a tearful smile.

"I missed you so much Athrun... all this time." She places her head to rest on his lap and Athrun fought the urge to just run his fingers through those golden brown hairs of hers.

"Cagalli…I-I can't." he looked away from her face when she looked up with her eyes filled with questions. He roughly pulled away her hand from his face and wheeled away, trying to escape to his room as he couldn't bear to be in the same room as her.Her presence there made him feels like letting go of his resolve and just to be in her embrace.

"Do you not love me? Am I not worthy of your love?" She questioned.

"No! It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" her voice raised, Athrun can feel her frustration building up. His hand unconsciously caresses his own leg and that do not went unnoticed by Cagalli. She knew what was troubling him all along, thinking that he will only trouble her with his condition, and that she deserves a better man than him.

"Cagalli, please listen to me. I am no longer able to walk anymore…" his statement interrupted by a sharp outburst from Cagalli. "That doesn't matter! I don't care whether you can walk a not. I can walk for both of us!"

"It matters to me!" Athrun shouted.

"We used to be like this." She reasoned.

"You used to be blind and I can see for both of us. You walk for both of us when I couldn't do so but all that was in the past. You are no longer blind and …I do not need to see in your part anymore. Do you understand me, Cagalli?"

Silence filled the room, and the only sound that can be heard is the loud cheerful noise of children running about outside.

"Athrun…" Cagalli started after a moment they recollected their emotions.

"I couldn't stand the thought every time I think of how I will drag you down. Can you imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with me instead of doing the things that you missed out and loves to try?"

"Yes. And I will be very happy and in love with you." She enveloped Athrun in a hug from the back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wanted no one else but you. I can love no one else but you. You should know better." Cagalli said.

"I know and that is why I am asking you to let go." Athrun tries to detached Cagalli's arm from hugging him but to no avail as she tightens her grip, as if she was afraid that he will go away as soon she lets go.

"I am never letting go of you again. I've let you go once and I have never regretted so much before." She whispered so softly into Athrun's ear that she loves him, her tears dampened his shirt, but still she is not letting her grip lose. "Cagalli, I am…"

"Do you really dislike me being with you as long as I am able to see? I am willing to lose my eyesight again if that means you will not let me go either."

"Do you know what you are talking about?!" he shouted, his anger rising, not believing that she can let go what she had just recently found. "If it means losing you, I do not want my eyesight back." Athrun's hand found his way to hers, holding them firmly and slowly places a kiss on the back of her hand. He shook his head violently, the words choked in his throat.

None of them spoke anymore.

For the rest of the afternoon, both of them just lying next to each other on the floor, their hands entwined. Both content just to be this way and none of them spoke a word as they realized as soon as they broke the silence, they will only revert back to their earlier arguments. Cagalli's head rested comfortably on lap, and he lies down next to her.

Cagalli knew he needed more time to accept her back into his life and to let go of his egoism to not depend on her, but she is not going to give up on him, on herself and on her love. She is going to wait as long as she can for him to accept her back again. As if understanding her thoughts, Athrun's grip on her hand tightens.

"Cagalli…I miss you."

**_Author's Note_**: One question. Should this be the ending of this fiction or should I continue to write a proper ending? I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I am so happy to see them coming and would love to see them keep in coming.

Reviews are love!


	14. Now and Forever

It's been approximately three months since Cagalli knocked on his door in New Zealand. Just sometimes, he thought that it was just all a dream. He wouldn't dare to admit to her just how much he enjoys her company and would love nothing else but to have her stay by his side. His egoistic pride gets in the way of telling her how he truly feels.

He knew that she was patiently waiting for him to accept her, getting rid of his doubts that he will somehow be a burden to her, but he had a feeling that his doubts won't ever go away for the rest of his life with her being with him. He sighs, exasperatedly at his and her stubbornness.

"Give it up Athrun." The said blond came out of the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee in her hand and set them down on the table. Athrun took the cue that the other mug belongs to him and wheels towards the table.

"Give it up what?" he asked, confused.

"Give it up on thinking that you will be a burden to me." She sipped her coffee slowly, aware of the hot burning liquid. If Athrun had taken a sip of his coffee, he probably choked on them. "What makes you think that?" he asked, setting his cup of coffee down.

"You had this look on your face." She smiled.

"What look?"

"The look that shows you are suffering." He noticed that her smile faded just slightly. Her eyes cast downwards, staring at her cup of coffee in silence. "Stop doing that."

She looked up from the cup to face Athrun, her amber eyes flickered in confusion.

"Do what?" she asked, her turn to be confused.

"Stop thinking why I wouldn't accept you." He stated and took his turn to have his coffee before it gets cold. Bitter he noted, just the way he likes it. Cagalli couldn't help but to raise her eyebrow at his statement.

"Just what makes you…" she started, ready to argue.

"You have that look too on your face" he interrupted.

"I guess birds of a feather do flock together."

They laughed, sharing their precious moment together just like how they used to be. Athrun slowly reached out his hand and placed it on top of Cagalli's making her to stop laughing and stare at him, surprised.

"We used to spend our time like this." He said.

"You used to make fun of me too." He couldn't help but to chuckle remembering how many times he used her as a product of joke and she will always retaliate with her fists on his head as a payback.

"If just we were back to how we used to be." Athrun muttered softly to himself, unfortunately not soft enough to avoid being heard by Cagalli who seated just opposite her. She just grips his hand tighter and gave him a reassuring smile. The memories of them together visit the doctor regularly and how they used to accompany each other in an evening stroll. One does the walking and another one does the walking.

"We were just the same as how we used to be. You are the same Athrun I know and I am still the same Cagalli. We will never change." She said suddenly interrupting Athrun's train of thoughts.

"The truth is, it's not the same anymore." He smiled a bitter smile at her, frowning.

"Trust me. We won't change." she reassured him.

"Not now, not even in the future?"

"We will definitely change in terms of responsibility in the future. We have to take care of our kids, you know. " She pouted, and places both of her hands on her hip, giving him an ugly stare. He chuckled.

"I can't help to be amazed how optimistic you can be sometimes." He said.

"That's exactly why you love me right?" she asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes along with many other reasons." He tugged her hand away from her hips and pulled her closer to him. She took the cue and kneeled down next to her and before she notices, he planted a soft but firm kiss on her lips. The blush took place almost instantly and she couldn't help it but to plant her face on his shoulder, hiding it from his view.

She muttered something and sounded something like 'Naughty Athrun' and he just embraced her even tighter. For a moment, they were in silence, both enjoying the company of one another. Cagalli breaking the silence, removed her face from sticking permanently on Athrun's shoulder and stare directly into those emerald green eyes of his.

"Does this mean you are surrendering?" she asked her voice hopeful.

"Do you need me to flag a white flag?"

"No. As long as you admit it, I am fine either way." She shrugged.

"Then, shall we pack and inform Kira and Lacus?" A pregnant pause between them before Cagalli starts speaking. "Let's make it a surprise."

III

"Edward! What do you think you are doing?" shouted Kira, who was currently holding his youngest daughter's hand while trying to keep his son in check, who is now currently trying to roll down the hill of grass.

"Come on dad. It's fun!" turning a deaf ear to his father's warning.

"Daddy, can I try too? Please?" His youngest daughter tugging on his shirt looked up at him pleadingly with her baby blue eyes. He sighed exasperatedly to both of his son and daughter.

"No Lily. It's dangerous." And he regretted that instant when her daughter's famous trademark is shown on her cute face, who threatened to cry. He turned away and searched for his son. "Edward, get back here!" he shouted and a soft grumbling can he heard from his son.

Lacus giggled and hugged both her son and daughter in her embrace, while giving a soft smile to her husband who smiles back, relief. It still amazes him even after being with her for so long how the children always seem to calm down with her around. He wonders what he will be like without her.

"Auntie Lacus! Uncle Kira!" the young boy ran towards his uncle and auntie, while waving heartily towards his cousins. He flopped down next to Edward and less than a minute, he began to run off with Edward who was busy chattering how much fun it is to roll down the hill and Lily began to run after them.

Kira was about to stop them but Lacus places her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from doing so. "They will get hurt and Lily…"

"Let them be Kira. They will be just fine." She reassured.

Kira relaxed as he settles down on the grass while his wife rested her head on her shoulder, enjoying the sunset. "Look Kira." She pointed out to a couple who seems to be admiring the same beautiful sunset as they are.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "I am glad they work it out."

"So am I."

III

They were just the same they used to be, sitting next to each other on the grass and enjoy the sunset but this time however with a small difference. This time both of them is able to view them.

"The sunset is very beautiful indeed." She muttered.

Athrun took hold of her hand and she spontaneously rested her head on his shoulder while Athrun buried his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet lingering smell of her shampoo.

"It is beautiful but …I think you are much more beautiful." Cagalli sat up straight at his comment and blushed involuntarily. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her as she remembered going through the same situation before.

"Sounds familiar?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh wait. We are forgetting something." Athrun started.

"Forgotten what?"

"This." and he hugged her from he back, surprising her, yearning a yelp. She struggled, trying to remove herself from his embrace but he tightens his grip, pulling her even closer.

"You are supposed to be leaning your head on my shoulder to prevent me from struggling." She mocked.

"I feel better this way." He muttered softly into her ear and she relaxes into his embrace. "See. I told you that we are just going to be the same like we used to be."

"Now and forever." He holds her close while she places her hand on his and closes her eyes.

_Yes. We will be just the same …now and forever._

**Author's Note: **Due to much comment on a better proper ending, I did my best trying to fix up a big mistakes I made in the previous chapter. I must say I am pretty disappointed with this chapter. After all this is the last chapter of this fiction and probably the last time I will write anything for the time being.

I would wish to tell you that how much I appreciated your reviews. Please feel free to review even though it's the last chapter. Thank you.

I hope you will enjoy the ending for this chapter. And as usual, I did my best eliminating grammar errors.


End file.
